MediaWiki talk:Common.js
Is it possible to make the AJAX checkbox appear in the RecentChanges Widget? That would come in truly useful... Timeroot Talk • • 04:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :RecentChanges widget? OrbFu 15:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah! You know, one of the widgets you can choose in the sidebar? Like, for example, TopUsers, AncientPages, LastWikis, HelpNeeded, Bookmarks, etc. There's one that displays a mini-recent changes list. I was wondering if you could add AJAX to that. Timeroot Talk • • 23:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::I still haven't a clue what you're talking about. Is this a Monaco-specific thing? But I can't see an option to add stuff to my sidebar in Monaco either. OrbFu 01:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Okaaaayyyy.... It is not monaco-specific, okay? I don't know how to modify the widgets in Quartz, but I do know how in monaco. Or, you can just go w:c:help:Help:Widgets. Anyway, go to the top-right corner (in Monaco) and click on the the little thing that says "More". Click "Manage Widgets". There you go. Or, you can modify them at . Check it out. Timeroot Talk • • 01:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah. Monaco/Quartz-specific. I use Monobook. OrbFu 09:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Site meter I've reverted a change which supposedly added a site meter to the wiki. (I say "supposedly" because I can't see any evidence that it works). I'm not sure that it's appropriate to give an untrusted third party access to the IP addresses of logged in users, but the current code goes further and would allow sitemeter.com to steal cookies. OrbFu 16:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I use it because the RuneScape wiki uses it. Does that code really dictate what the sitemeter can do? (I don't understand a word of it.) I was under the impression it was just what we had to do to get the info on the website. The sitemeter website collects the information regardless of it...I thought. :You're right to say it wasn't working. I couldn't figure out why that was. The single email we got from them stated we had 0 visitors. So no harm was done anyway, I guess. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::It inserts an "image", but some browsers will happily render an HTML page which is supplied for an image. I recall using this back in the day to demo a security hole in Sun's Java fora. Therefore it potentially allows them to run arbitrary JavaScript in the context of the wiki page. OrbFu 21:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::To answer the question you posted in RuneScape Wiki: He is right, Vimescarrot. It does show IP addresses of all users editing the wiki, including anons. And it does collect information (such as the type of browser, operating system, countries, etc.) which are stored in cookies. For more information on the statistics obtained from this counter, see our stats page. :::You guys should decide whether to trust this third party, and whether this wiki will include the counter or not. I'm fairly certain it does work in RuneScape Wiki, but I don't know why it fails work here in this wiki. Az 10:21, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I've no doubt the reason it didn't work was because of a mistake on my part. I don't personally see any harm in letting Sitemeter have this information (it won't link IP addresses to accounts), since not everyone can view it, but it seems I don't have much of a choice... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::My point is that it could link IP addresses to accounts if it chose to, or even worse. What kind of stats were you after specifically? Would e.g. mw:Extension:UserPageViewTracker give you what you want? OrbFu 11:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::(In principle, that is. I think it's dangerously insecure as it stands, but when I find some time I could try to toughen it up.) OrbFu 12:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just the hitcount for the website as a whole. Jagex say we're one of the most popular; I wanted to quantify that statement. What you linked to looks like it would do that...but I have to say I don't understand it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) (Resetting indentation) and give you a bit of a handle. 69 users active in the last month, 156.578 hits on the five most popular pages in the lifetime of the wiki, which in the case of AoG is 120 hits per day since AoG was released. OrbFu 14:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :What about Google Analytics? I find that it gives very good info on the "flow" of visitors - i.e, what page were they most likely to go to from the Main Page? From Arcanists? From Armies of Gielinor? Which pages did they only briefly glance at, and which pages did they read through? I trust the Urchin software, and it doesn't use an image - just a plain bit of ridiculously complex javascript. :P (P.S. I that means nothing - it was a joke) TimerootT • C • 15:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC)